


Un asunto de apreciación

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto being Bokuto, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Owl love is very very complicated indeed, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, and Akaashi is the prettiest owl in Tokio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo comienza esa tarde en que Keiji decide no darle un pase a Bokuto en un partido de práctica. Lo que sucede después ya es historia.</p><p>Más o menos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un asunto de apreciación

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/gifts).



> Regalo de cumpleaños escrito básicamente a la carrera que en teoría iba a ser un drabble pero al parecer las musas quieren más a mis búhos de lo que esperaba. Espero que te guste, sé que en realidad no es lo que esperabas pero todos los demás prompts caerán en algún momento (?) por ahora espero que disfrutes de mis pequeños Bokuaka y celebrar que los quieras tanto como yo. 
> 
> Un besito para [dogchasingcars](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/) quien me echó una mano con la revisión, pero por si acaso hubo algún typo perdido por ahí, mil perdones.
> 
> Se supone que está basado antes del canon, durante el primer año de Akaashi y el segundo de Bokuto. Enjoy <3

—No te sientas mal, Akaashi. De verdad que esto es muy normal.

—Más que normal, así es Bokuto.

—Te acostumbrarás.

Konoha y Komi insisten en que no se tome tan a pecho lo sucedido, hasta que por simple cansancio Keiji asiente en silencio. Para cuando los senpais desalojan poco a poco el gimnasio rumbo a los vestidores, Bokuto todavía está junto a la cesta de balones en una esquina.

Keiji no se mueve de donde está y frunce el ceño, el sudor aún acapara toda su frente y aquel resquemor en la boca del estómago no puede ser más que culpa. A pesar que prácticamente todo el equipo, Shirofuku incluida, le dijeron que no se lo tomara personal. Al parecer el meollo de todo el asunto es que Bokuto simplemente es así, un remolino de emociones que van cambiando de manera impredecible.

Rememora lo sucedido una hora atrás, racionalmente sabe que todos tienen razón y no es su culpa. Era todo muy ridículo pues Keiji incluso se sentía contento porque el entrenador le había puesto como el armador titular al tratarse sólo de un partido de práctica. Aún recuerda la sensación de estar empoderado de la cancha, la seguridad al hacer cada pase.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que tomó la peor decisión durante el partido: no darle ese pase a Bokuto. En ese momento parecía lo más lógico, Konoha estaba en mejor posición que él y además Keiji había notado cómo Bokuto estaba errando en sus remates porque acumulaba demasiada tensión. Era lo lógico, cualquier otro en su lugar lo habría hecho.

Pero Bokuto se lo tomó personal y por la forma en que sigue bufando en la otra esquina del gimnasio, sabe que sigue enfadado. Ha visto antes alguno de sus arranques, pero esta es la primera vez que es él quien lo provoca.

Frunce el ceño, enfadado consigo mismo porque no es culpable. Sólo fue una decisión rápida durante un partido, no hay por qué sentirse mal al respecto. No lo hizo con la intención de lastimar a Bokuto.

Continúa razonando todo aquello y sin embargo sigue allí en el gimnasio todavía. Sabe que Bokuto siempre es el último en irse porque quiere hacer prácticas extras de remates, de las que todos huyen abiertamente. Keiji no recuerda que ninguno de sus otros compañeros de primer año se hayan quedado después del horario regular, pero sí sabe que algunas veces Konoha o Komi le han hecho compañía a Bokuto. Suele enterarse porque cuando eso sucede vuelven quejándose al día siguiente de lo incansable que es Bokuto.

Keiji se detesta un poco a sí mismo, porque antes de dar el primer paso ya sabe lo que está a punto de hacer.

—Bokuto-san…

El aludido enseguida encaja la vista en él y Keiji no puede evitar sentirse un poco intimidado. Sabe que es tonto porque la diferencia de estatura entre ambos no es tan exagerada. Pero hay algo en la presencia de Bokuto que intimida, quizás es esa energía arrolladora que opaca absolutamente todo a su alrededor. Un remolino. De verdad que es un remolino que se mueve de aquí para allá, hipnotizando a la gente a fuerzas de imponer su presencia.

Bokuto enarca las cejas, a medio camino de la sorpresa y curiosidad, Keiji por un instante siente la boca seca pero se obliga a continuar. Ya está ahí frente a él y en lo absoluto hará el ridículo.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte a practicar remates— es una propuesta sincera, aunque Keiji teme que suene a una especie de compensación y que Bokuto se enfade con él. El silencio que sigue a su ofrecimiento le encoge el estómago pero dura lo que un parpadeo porque la expresión de Bokuto se enciende, sus labios ensanchándose en una enorme sonrisa que irradia chispas de felicidad.

—¿En serio Akaashi? ¡Genial! ¡Empecemos ya mismo!— antes que Keiji pueda decir algo, Bokuto le arrastra hacia la cesta de balones sin más rodeos. Está a punto de preguntar si sólo serán ellos dos por esa noche, pues no tiene mucho sentido hacer prácticas de remates sin nadie del otro lado de la red. Pero de nuevo Bokuto se adelanta y agita mucho los brazos llamando a Washio para que bloquee sus tiros. La expresión casi compungida de su compañero sólo es comparable a la risita de Konoha y Komi, quienes ya tienen sus bolsos deportivos al hombro.

Si Bokuto también identifica las mismas señales o si decide ignorarlas, es todo un misterio.

Lo único que Keiji tiene claro es que será una noche larguísima.

 

**

 

Keiji sobrevive el resto de la semana gracias a vulgares cantidades de cafeína. Es tan evidente su cansancio que incluso su madre le pregunta una noche si está bien. Él desestima su instinto maternal con un simple gesto y tan sólo le dice que no ha dormido bien estos días.

Sentarse a explicarle que se ha quedado después del horario regular de prácticas durante toda la semana para ayudar a Bokuto con sus remates, son valiosos minutos que podría aprovechar para dormir. Además dar explicaciones también implicaría poner en palabras por qué sigue haciéndolo a pesar que el incidente del pase fallido fue hace varios días atrás.

Ya no puede decir que se trata de culpa, cree que sigue acompañando a Bokuto movido por un sentimiento cercano a la curiosidad. Quizás sólo quiere comprenderlo un poco mejor, después de todo si aspira a ser el armador oficial de Fukurodani, tiene que comprender a la perfección a todos sus compañeros. En especial a Bokuto, aún con su poca experiencia con el equipo Keiji sabe que sus remates pueden ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota. Que él quiere estar tras el pase que convierta el último punto de un partido.

Sí. Por eso sigue quedándose horas extras en el gimnasio.

Es lo último que piensa esa noche, antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama y que el sueño le venza.

 

**

 

—Lloverá.

—¿Huh?

—Que creo que lloverá— Keiji aclara su garganta mientras señala la puerta entreabierta del gimnasio. Hay tantos nubarrones que se notan aún en la negrura del firmamento. Hace media hora que Konoha desertó del entrenamiento extra, se marchó en medio de las protestas de Bokuto diciendo que tenía un (maldito) examen de matemáticas al día siguiente y que iba a casa a estudiar.

Es consciente que no es tan tarde pero con ambos bañados en sudor y acalorados con el entrenamiento lo último que necesitan es exponerse a una más que probable tormenta.

Es Bokuto quien tiene el balón en la mano y Keiji nota cómo arruga la nariz, sopesando sus palabras. Corta la distancia entre ambos mientras asiente sin decir palabra, lo único que rompe el silencio es el sonido del balón cayendo sobre la cesta una vez más.

Curiosamente al final es Bokuto quien termina apresurándole para que salgan del gimnasio cuanto antes. Como ya es costumbre en estas situaciones, Keiji se deja llevar aunque aferra con fuerza el paraguas entre sus manos. El camino hasta la parada de autobús es más silencioso, Keiji presta atención a los truenos que se escuchan a lo lejos y ruega un poco más de tiempo porque de verdad que no quiere empaparse esa noche.

—Solía temerles cuando era niño— Bokuto rompe el silencio para cuando por fin están llegando a la parada. Keiji parpadea confuso, preguntándose si habrá escuchado bien.

—¿Perdón?— balbucea aún sin entender, la única respuesta que recibe es la risa de Bokuto. Sonora y asfixiante, es como una tormenta en sí misma.

—Que solía temer mucho a los truenos cuando era niño. Mi truco era pedir asilo en la habitación de mis padres, pero un día papá me dio todo el discurso sobre cómo ya era un niño grande y podía enfrentar a los truenos yo solo. No funcionó en lo absoluto, pero un día descubrí que poniendo música de fondo no me asustaba tanto— mientras lo escucha, Keiji puede imaginar la escena perfectamente. Bokuto con cinco años encima, pidiendo a sus padres que le dejen quedarse en el cuarto por esa noche. No entiende por qué de repente está contándole esos pasajes de su infancia y el mismo Bokuto parece darse cuenta porque su expresión cambia, inclinándose hasta él casi con desesperación— ¡Se supone que es secreto, Akaashi! ¡No vayas diciéndolo por ahí! Si Konoha se entera me fastidiará hasta que nos graduemos!

Esa escena también puede imaginársela, Konoha contando la historia de Bokuto y los truenos en la ceremonia de graduación. Keiji aprieta los labios para esconder una suave sonrisa y asiente, jugando aún con el paraguas que está en sus manos.

—Sé guardar secretos, Bokuto-san.

Ve las mejillas de Bokuto encenderse luego de escucharlo, pero su enérgica respuesta se pierde entre las primeras gotas de tormenta. Llueve a cántaros y aún faltan unos diez minutos para que pase el próximo autobús.

Keiji prevé otra noche interminable.

 

**

 

Milagrosamente, Keiji sobrevive a la tormenta sin pescar una neumonía. Eso no lo salva de las prácticas extras con Bokuto, al día siguiente él también está intacto y preguntándole si no quiere quedarse hoy otra vez, después de acabado el entrenamiento.

No pasan más que un par de segundos hasta que Keiji asiente aceptando la oferta. La misma dinámica ya es algo así como una rutina que se repite día tras días, sin que él haga un esfuerzo por cambiarla en lo más mínimo. Llega un punto en que ninguno del equipo lo cuestiona y para Keiji ya es otra cosa en su lista de responsabilidades.

—Serás el mejor, Akaashi.

Bokuto a veces suelta frases tan directas como esa en medio de los remates. Akaashi aún tiene ambos brazos flexionados y la vista fija en el balón que reposa en el suelo.

—¿Bokuto-san?— está seguro de haber escuchado bien, pero sólo por esta vez finge sordera temporal. Lo hace a propósito porque sabe lo que vendrá a continuación, Bokuto pronunciando la sonrisa, con esa expresión segura y empoderada que convencería a cualquiera.

—Que serás el mejor, en cuanto se gradúen los de tercero. No tengo nada contra Saito pero tus pases son mejores. ¡Mucho mejores!— exclama a todo pulmón con tanta convicción que Keiji agradece que estén los dos solos en el gimnasio. Duda mucho que a su senpai le agrade escuchar las palabras de Bokuto.

Keiji confía en su talento personal, lo estimulante de estar rodeado de compañeros tan talentosos es exigirte a ti mismo todos los días. No es que necesite una inyección de autoestima para seguir adelante, pero las palabras de Bokuto calan hondo sin mucho esfuerzo. Por un instante lo siente tan real que tiene ganas de decirle que el entrenador tiene la última palabra y que bien puede llegar sangre nueva el próximo año que tome su lugar.

—Sólo lo estás diciendo para que me quede practicando contigo horas extras— al final escoge el camino más fácil y suelta aquella frase cargada de ironía. Bokuto separa los labios y no sale sonido alguno, Keiji se siente casi satisfecho de obtener aquella reacción tan poco usual en él.

Por supuesto la sorpresa no le dura mucho, pues agita los brazos en señal de disgusto.

—¿Pero qué cosas dices, Akaashi? ¡No te fías de mi palabra!— Bokuto sigue protestando con todo su cuerpo, incapaz de estarse quieto en un solo sitio. Keiji pone los ojos en blanco y lo calla tomando el balón entre sus manos, para enviarle un pase que cambia su estado de ánimo enseguida.

Mientras el balón viaja en el aire directamente hacia la palma de Bokuto, Keiji pronuncia la sonrisa.

 

**

 

El entrenador suspende la práctica ese miércoles, es Bokuto quien va corriendo a su última clase para decírselo. Parece tan desilusionado que Keiji sugiere practicar en el parque que queda a un par de cuadras. La expresión de Bokuto cambia enseguida, los ojos le brillan al tiempo que asiente y le toma del brazo para conducirlo fuera del salón.

Keiji no puede lamentarse de verdad cuando ya está vestido con su uniforme en el parque. Después de todo él mismo provocó la situación y debe admitir que en el fondo está contento. Cuando el balón vuela en dirección a Bokuto y éste remata todo parece encajar.

Se da cuenta del tiempo que pasan en el parque hasta que empieza a atardecer. La amenaza de la poca visibilidad les hace desistir de continuar y Bokuto se ofrece a acompañarlo hasta su casa. Keiji le repite que no es necesario pero Bokuto insiste y le pasa una mano por el hombro, impidiendo que siga oponiéndose y para hacerlo avanzar hacia la salida del parque.

El teléfono de Bokuto no deja de sonar cuando van camino a tomar el metro. Lo ve teclear de manera compulsiva y sostiene el aparato con tanta fuerza que Keiji por momentos cree que acabará rompiéndolo.

—¡Es Kuroo! ¡Está diciéndome que las preliminares de Tokio son a final de mes! ¡Como si no lo supiera! ¿Quién se cree que es?— sabe que es una pregunta retórica, por lo que ni siquiera se esfuerza en responder. Bokuto continúa tecleando con histeria su teléfono y mientras no lo está viendo, Keiji pronuncia la sonrisa.

Keiji sólo ha visto un par de veces al capitán de Nekoma, es el tipo de persona que parece estar hecha para causar alboroto de una forma u otra. Bokuto siempre se refiere a él como un provocador pero todo el mundo sabe que le tiene muchísima estima.

—¿Ya le dijiste que llegaremos a las Nacionales así tengamos que pasarle por encima?— trata de usar frases que son habituales de Bokuto. No las pronuncia con el mismo entusiasmo que él, por supuesto, y las palabras suenan ajenas cuando salen de su boca. Se siente un poquito avergonzado, sobre todo por la forma en que Bokuto le está mirando justo ahora. Pero como es habitual, la sensación sólo dura un instante porque la sonrisa vuelve a adornar el rostro de Bokuto.

—¡Por supuesto que se lo diré! ¡Iremos igual que el año pasado! ¡Y se lo echaré en cara a Kuroo después! ¡Será fantástico!— él sigue hablando de lo mismo para cuando llegan a la entrada del metro. Está tan sonriente y entusiasmado que Keiji ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para recordarle que de verdad no tiene por qué acompañarlo hasta su casa.

 

**

 

Las próximas tres semanas apenas le queda tiempo para respirar, después de cada entrenamiento se queda con Bokuto para practicar sus remates. En algún punto Keiji siente las piernas molidas pero nunca se queja. Sus ganas de clasificarse al torneo Nacional son iguales a las de Bokuto, aunque él no lo vocalice todo el tiempo ni en voz alta. Siempre le ha gustado el voleibol y se considera una persona ambiciosa, así que está dispuesto a cualquier sacrificio.

Esa noche también están practicando con ellos Konoha, Washio y Komi; aunque como es habitual, la presencia de Bokuto acapara toda la cancha. Al menos hasta que su estado de ánimo empieza a turbarse. Es un proceso lento, pero Keiji pasa con él tiempo suficiente para reconocer las señales, cómo aprieta los labios con más aprehensión de la normal o la tensión acumulada en sus movimientos cada vez más torpes.

—¡Mierda!— Bokuto descarga su frustración llevándose ambas manos al rostro y luego murmura algo que Keiji reconoce como “no quiero más pases” con voz ahogada.

Él asiente, aunque Bokuto todavía no pueda verlo porque aún tenga el rostro escondido entre las manos. Sostiene otro balón entre las manos y se voltea hasta el resto de sus senpais.

—Está bien, entonces estaré practicando con Konoha-san, hasta que estés de humor otra vez— dice sin mucha parsimonia. Es una frase simple y directa, por un momento cree que demasiado directa, pero Bokuto le mira fijamente y sin parpadear. Keiji cuenta cinco segundos hasta que él responde con un ligerísimo asentimiento y zanja una discusión que nunca llega a ocurrir.

—Pues parece que tienes el toque, Akaashi…— escucha a sus espaldas, reconoce a voz de Konoha y el murmullo inentendible de Komi. Él no dice nada, pues está seguro que el comentario no es precisamente un halago. Y de todas formas, no cree que esté haciendo nada en especial, luego de pasar tanto tiempo juntos lo mínimo que puede hacer con Bokuto es aprender a lidiar con él. Con todo él, sus bajones de ánimo incluidos.

 

 

**

 

Cuando termina la primera ronda de eliminatorias, Keiji todavía tiene calambres en las piernas. Pero toda la adrenalina que recorre su cuerpo le impide sentirse de otra forma que no sea feliz. Está satisfecho, en especial porque el entrenador le permitió jugar durante todo el segundo set del último partido. Aún siente la presencia de Bokuto alrededor de él, luego que éste saltara encima suyo luego de escuchar el pitazo final del partido.

Fue la primera vez que los brazos de Bokuto le envolviesen por completo, aferrándose a él con fuerza. Fue una sensación cálida y muy genuina, como todo Bokuto. En ese momento Keiji quiso ser más elocuente, pero ninguno de sus compañeros le dio tiempo porque todos se agruparon en un abrazo colectivo que los dejó prácticamente sin aire.

Pero aún lo recuerda, el aroma de Bokuto asfixiándolo poco a poco y la sonrisa cegándole el juicio por un instante.

Son pensamientos recurrentes que lo detienen en el vestidor más tiempo del necesario y por eso es el último en subirse al autobús. Distingue la imagen de Bokuto, agitando un brazo para llamar su atención desde la puerta del vehículo. Piensa que debería sorprenderse, pero sólo esboza una tenue sonrisa y alza su mano para saludarlo también.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Ya íbamos a buscarte! ¿Qué tanto te quedaste haciendo?

—Lo lamento mucho, me retrasé más de la cuenta.

—¡No importa! ¡Ya sube o el entrenador va a cabrearse en serio! ¡Ven, te guardé un asiento!— tampoco le sorprende que el asiento vacío sea justo al lado de Bokuto. De repente estar tan cerca para un viaje en autobús no le parece buena idea, pero luego recuerda que no es más que media hora hasta que regresen de nuevo a la Academia.

Para cuando toma asiento decide no prestarle importancia y va escuchando a Bokuto, quien habla sin parar durante todo el camino. Está sonriendo, los ojos le brillan como si no hubiese quemado energías por horas en la cancha. Keiji está seguro que si en este momento les dicen que tiene que correr una maratón alrededor de Tokio, Bokuto sería el primero en anotarse. Incluso animaría a todos los demás a que corran a su ritmo.

—¿Y lo viste Akaashi? ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Tanto tiempo practicando remates tiene que rendir frutos!— Bokuto sigue hablando hasta que el respaldar del asiento se estremece y se escucha a sus espaldas la voz de Konoha.

—Oye, héroe del partido, ¿será que puedes bajar el volumen por cinco minutos? Además todos vimos el remate, estábamos en la cancha. Vas a marear al pobre Akaashi, sé un buen senpai— Konoha parece molesto, pero Keiji ya le conoce lo suficiente para saber que en realidad está conteniendo una carcajada. Bokuto por supuesto que se ofende enseguida y está a punto de responder, por lo que esta vez procura ser más rápido que él.

—Es cierto, por supuesto que lo vi. Fue impresionante, Bokuto-san…— dice lo más claro que puede, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Cree haber sonado lo bastante firme porque Bokuto enmudece boquiabierto. No dura más que una fracción de segundos porque vuelve a reclinarse sobre el asiento, tan seguro como siempre.

—¿Ves Konoha? ¡Puedes guardarte tu opinión!— exclama casi riéndose, aunque lo cierto es que sí modera el volumen hasta que por fin vuelven al gimnasio de la Academia.

 

**

 

Los entrenamientos se intensifican a tal punto que un domingo su madre se escandaliza cuando ve a Keiji en la puerta junto con su bolsa de deportes. Su padre habla desde la cocina para decirle que no se preocupe demasiado y Keiji le promete que volverá para la hora de la cena.

Para cuando llega al parque a reunirse con sus compañeros, está decidido a cumplir con la promesa que acaba de hacerle su madre. El problema es que dos horas se convierten en cuatro en un parpadeo, Keiji sabe que con toda seguridad van a reñirle en casa cuando llegue esa noche.

Sigue pensando todavía en ello cuando está recogiendo sus cosas, hasta que siente la mano de alguien sobre su hombro. Ni siquiera parpadea de sorpresa cuando se encuentra con la mirada de Bokuto, aunque tiene que reconocer que no tiene una expresión habitual. Parece demasiado serio y contenido, pero por suerte no debe esperar mucho para saber qué es lo que sucede.

—¿Pasa algo, Akaashi?

—Oh…— la exclamación escapa de sus labios antes que pueda pensar en algo más elaborado. Carraspea, escaso de ideas y decide ser sincero y confesar la que le espera en casa— no es nada grave, sólo que puede que haya prometido a mis padres estar en casa desde hace dos horas.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué no lo dijiste antes?— la pregunta de Bokuto es tan hilarante que Keiji tiene que morderse la lengua para no reír.

—No me habrías escuchado, Bokuto-san— dice en otro arranque de sinceridad. Es ahora Bokuto quien carraspea, quizás rindiéndose y dándole la razón.

—¡Tal vez no! ¡Pero aún podemos remediarlo! ¡Déjamelo a mí!— antes que Keiji pueda decir algo, Bokuto insiste en que esta vez no sólo lo acompañará a casa sino que además tocará el timbre. Por la forma en la que habla, le parece una magnífica idea pero Keiji piensa lo contrario. Si de por sí sus padres ya van a estar enfadados con él, peor será que se presente a las puertas de su casa uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

Pero como ya es habitual, cuando a Bokuto se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay fuerza que consiga llevarle la contraria. Keiji sigue insistiendo en que no es necesario, que no quiere causar problemas pero ninguno de sus argumentos convencen a Bokuto de no llamar a su puerta. Se imagina lo peor cuando su madre por fin abre la puerta.

—¡Akaashi-san! ¡Vine personalmente a disculparme por retrasarnos tanto, de verdad que fue mi culpa!— resulta curioso escuchar a Bokuto pronunciar su nombre con tanta formalidad. Aunque apenas tiene tiempo para reparar en ello pues quiere excusarse él también con su madre. Keiji se fija en ella, quien está ahí sostenida del marco de la puerta y con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa.

Antes que ella pueda hablar, Bokuto vuelve a disculparse, esta vez le promete que todo se verá compensado en cuanto clasifiquen al torneo Nacional. Keiji duda mucho que su madre le interese el torneo de voleibol cuando su hijo le ha desobedecido y está a punto de intervenir en la conversación, pero para su sorpresa la risa de su madre se lo impide. La mujer está riéndose con Bokuto mientras les abre la puerta a ambos, haciéndoles pasar.

Cuando Keiji pone los pies descalzos sobre la sala de su casa y observa a un Bokuto diligente llevando una bandeja de té por indicaciones de su madre, se siente repentinamente mareado.

—Keiji, le he dicho a Bokuto-kun que puede volver a casa cuando quiera.

—¡Pero sólo después de clasificar al torneo!

Son dos frases con las que Keiji sueña esa noche, removiéndose entre las sábanas con insistencia en un esfuerzo por ignorar los latidos en su pecho.

 

**

 

La segunda ronda de preliminares es igual de intensa, pero Keiji no tiene tiempo de pensar en ello porque el entrenador le deja ser el armador titular para el segundo partido. La felicidad se le nota en todo el cuerpo y se siente un poquito culpable por su senpai, pero es él mismo quien le da un toquecito en el hombro, aprobando la decisión del entrenador.

—Tienes que probar un bocado de lo que será tu rutina el próximo año, Akaashi.

La frase es un estimulante muy efectivo, porque cuando Keiji salta a la cancha no puede  pensar en otro resultado que no sea la victoria. Ha visto jugar a Saito decenas de veces, pero se prohíbe a sí mismo compararse con él. Es absurdo hacerlo cuando tiene la confianza del entrenador y del resto de sus compañeros. Cuando tiene la mano de Bokuto sobre su hombro segundos antes que el árbitro señale el inicio del partido.

Keiji no pierde la concentración en ningún momento durante el primer set, que ganan con cuatro puntos de ventaja. Bokuto es quien está más cerca de él cuando acaba el primer set así que es quien lo apretuja con fuerza, a manera de aprobación. Él no dice nada porque quiere mantener la concentración de cara al próximo set, porque el partido aún no termina.

Que el equipo rival se haga con el segundo set por una diferencia mínima lo desanima un poquito. Pero que el entrenador no piense en hacer un cambio para el inicio del tercer y último set le alimenta el orgullo. Vuelve a tener la misma sensación que al inicio, el único resultado posible es la victoria.

Esa sigue siendo la meta cuando a mitad del partido contempla cómo Bokuto exuda tensión. Keiji sigue con la victoria en la mente y es muy consciente cuando lanza el balón hacia él que muy probablemente Bokuto falle en su remate. Al menos ahora, varios meses después del primer incidente de este tipo, ya sabe lo suficiente para empoderarse por completo de la situación.

—¡Akaashi…!— Bokuto le llama casi al mismo tiempo que el balón cae de su lado de la red. Keiji de repente siente todas las miradas sobre él, pero mantiene la calma porque es la única opción que le queda.

—Lo sé, Bokuto-san. Tómate un momento para calmarte…— quiere decirle que ellos se encargarán del resto, pero la frase cae por su propio peso.

Lleva todo este tiempo pensando que la energía de Bokuto, aún en su nivel más bajo, no tiene por qué dejar de ser su mejor arma. Porque así como los remates de Bokuto son el mayor arma del equipo, la ausencia de ellos también lo es. El truco está en darse cuenta cuando el rival parece olvidarse de la existencia de su mejor rematador y predecir el momento exacto en que Bokuto esté dispuesto a recibir sus pases de nuevo.

Keiji cree saber la respuesta, en los movimientos de Bokuto y la forma en que lo mira. Están a dos puntos de la victoria cuando el balón viaja hacia él y su corazonada no falla.

Se hacen con el tercer set gracias al último remate de Bokuto, y esta vez es Keiji quien corre hacia él para darle un abrazo. Se prende de él con fuerza y aunque siente el peso del resto del equipo también, no se le ocurre moverse ni un milímetro.

 

**

 

—¡Akaashi!

Antes que pueda darse cuenta, ya tiene a Bokuto al frente suyo. Es sábado a media tarde y hace unos quince minutos que el entrenador se retiró, dejándoles el gimnasio a los dos. A estas alturas ya Keiji tiene claro que Bokuto tiene una especie de trato con el conserje para que le permita cerrar el gimnasio más tarde durante los fines de semana.

Cree saber de qué se trata y le muestra a Bokuto el balón que sostiene con ambas manos.

—Pensaba quedarme a practicar un poco más contigo, Bokuto-san. Digo, para que no tengas que gritar y esas cosas— lo está diciendo totalmente en serio, pero a Bokuto debe sonarle a chiste porque ahoga una carcajada, llevándose una mano a la cara mientras niega con la cabeza.

—¡No, no quería decir eso! Bueno, en realidad sí quería que nos quedáramos un rato más, pero esta vez quiero hablar contigo primero— su voz suena más seria que de costumbre y él asiente, dejándole espacio para que continúe. Pero de repente todo el valor repentino de Bokuto parece desaparecer, puesto que se encoge un poco de hombros. Que no le quite la vista de encima sólo provoca que se encoja su estómago— los de segundo estuvimos hablando hace un rato. Se les ocurrió esta absurda idea de proponerme como capitán. ¿Y sabes qué es lo más loco de todo…?

—Aceptaste— no es una pregunta, tampoco resulta una sorpresa porque el día de ayer escuchó a los de segundo hablar al respecto. Los de tercero se retirarán después del Torneo Nacional y es un tema que el resto debía tocar tarde o temprano.

—¿Qué? ¡No estás sorprendido! ¿Lo sabías ya?— Bokuto incluso parece decepcionado de no ser él quien le haya dado la noticia primero, pues hay un puchero adornando sus labios. Keiji no dice nada, porque técnicamente esa información llegó a él casi de casualidad.

—Felicidades, Bokuto-san— sonríe al terminar la frase. Keiji es consciente que no es precisamente una persona expresiva, pero confía en que Bokuto ya le conozca lo suficiente para saber que sus felicitaciones son sinceras. El silencio a continuación no es incómodo, pero hay algo en el aire que Keiji no consigue descifrar y eso lo pone nervioso. Se siente seguro mientras pueda percibir a la perfección su entorno, pero allí los dos solos en el gimnasio, con Bokuto colocando una mano sobre su hombro, sabe que hay un detalle que se le escapa.

—¿Quieres que comencemos a practicar?— sugiere, aunque la pregunta sale de sus labios como un intento de romper aquel silencio tan extraño.

—Hay algo que me gustaría pedirte primero— Bokuto suena tan determinado que Keiji no sabe haber otra cosa más que asentir— como ya la capitanía parece que es un hecho, me gustaría saber si quisieras ser mi vicecapitán. Puede que todavía sea muy pronto, pero de verdad que quiero saberlo ahora porque entonces…

—¿Qué?— Keiji es una persona respetuosa e interrumpir a otros no está en sus reglas de etiqueta. Pero ahora no puede evitarlo porque todo cuanto dice Bokuto lo toma completamente desprevenido. ¿Acaso escuchó mal?— ¿Pero estás hablando en serio? Bokuto-san, de verdad que estoy muy halagado pero… ¿estás seguro que es buena idea? Quizás alguien más de segundo año esté mejor capacitado para ese puesto, seguro que si le preguntas a Konoha-san podría…

—Esto también lo hablé con los demás y están de acuerdo en que te preguntara a ti primero, Akaashi.

Otra vez, el giro inesperado de acontecimientos le deja sin palabras. La mano de Bokuto que está sobre su hombro la siente cada vez más pesada y Keiji se siente tonto, porque es una situación en la que tendría que saber manejarse. Pero una vez más, la presencia de Bokuto envuelve todo y él apenas es capaz de respirar.

—Pero…

—Akaashi, vas a ser nuestro armador titular a partir del próximo año. ¿En quién voy a confiar más en la cancha que en ti?— la pregunta resuena en sus oídos, Keiji es incapaz de decir nada porque no sabe cómo poner excusas a eso. Cómo puede negarse luego de escuchar aquello y por fin asiente, muy despacio, relajando sus hombros.

Está a punto de decir en voz alta que sí acepta, pero unos labios se lo impiden.

Los labios de Bokuto, aprisionándolo hasta el punto de la asfixia, las manos rodeando todo su cuerpo. Keiji cierra los ojos por instinto, dejándose arrastrar por aquella cálida sensación que lo envuelve por completo. Bokuto lo abraza con tanta fuerza que Keiji por un momento cree que perderá el equilibrio y se sostiene de su cuello. Sus labios siguen frotándose uno contra el otro, siente los dedos de Bokuto enredarse en su pelo y ese incesante cosquilleo en su estómago.

No quiere describirlo como mariposas porque siempre ha pensado que esa analogía es ridícula. Pero sí que parece que algo revolotea ahí dentro, removiéndose hasta convertirse en una dicha plena.

Para cuando se separan, Keiji apenas recuerda que están en el gimnasio de la Academia, que por dicha están solos y que es sábado por la tarde. Bokuto está sonriendo con un gesto casi infantil, como el de un niño que al final ha conseguido lo que quiere. Keiji sabe que está sonrojado hasta las orejas, pero hace un esfuerzo por rebuscar la poca cordura que aún le queda.

—Si querías que aceptara no tenías que besarme, iba a hacerlo de todas formas— la reacción de Bokuto es automática, pierde el gesto infantil y frunce el ceño, en un puchero compungido. Le toma de nuevo de los hombros, sacudiéndolo como protesta. Otra vez Keiji casi pierde el equilibrio, pero ahora está sonriendo a pesar que vuelve a sentirse mareado.

—¿Pero qué dices, Akaashi?— dice entre varias otras frases inconexas, pero Keiji está muy ocupado riendo. Al final las manos de Bokuto empiezan a hacerle cosquillas y él instintivamente se defiende, empujándolo con la poca fuerza que aún le queda.

No es ninguna sorpresa cuando los dos acaban en el suelo del gimnasio. A Keiji le duele una rodilla y el antebrazo, pero las carcajadas de Bokuto lo distraen por un instante. Todavía están abrazados y ninguno de los dos parece con intenciones de levantarse de donde están.

—Espero que éste no sea el ritmo de entrenamientos que nos esperan contigo de capitán, Bokuto-san— dice al cabo de un rato, cuando consigue por fin sentarse en el suelo. Bokuto sigue recostado a su lado, está sonriendo y como no niega enseguida sus palabras, Keiji pone los ojos en blanco porque se imagina lo que vendrá a continuación.

—Pues no está mal para cuando estemos solos. ¿O qué piensas?- vuelve a reírse a carcajadas, con la tranquilidad de quien se sabe dueño de la situación. Keiji le calla de la primera manera que se le ocurre, y es echarse sobre él de nuevo, para darle un segundo beso.

Bokuto lo acepta de buena gana y vuelve a acariciarlo, sus manos recorriendo con tranquilidad la espalda de Keiji, quien se estremece ante el contacto. Mientras sigue besándolo, deja sus pensamientos volar con libertad. Deja que las ideas se asienten poco a poco.

_Capitán. Vicecapitán._

Keiji está seguro que conseguirá acostumbrarse muy pronto.  

**Author's Note:**

> Sólo decir que aunque en el manga/serie nos han mostrado más o menos cómo funciona la dinámica de la capitanía (en teoría lo deciden los mismos miembros del equipo), no queda muy claro cómo se escogen a los subcapitanes. En una junta de HQ! fangirls decidimos en consenso que quedaría en manos del capitán decidir y como todos sabemos que Bokuto está enamorado de Akaashi ¿a quién más se lo iba a pedir? De eso a la propuesta formal de matrimonio, hay un paso.


End file.
